KR X KR CLAW & FANG: Movie War: WING
by Shuriken16
Summary: Movie War Story Based on my Two Stories: Kamen Rider CLAW, and It's Sequel, Kamen Rider FANG; Enjoy and R
1. Kamen Rider CLAW: Return of ACE

[(^_^)_**Super Hero Time Movie Edition**_ (^_^)]

Nolan: Hey all Readers, welcome to a special Super Hero Time, brought to you by Shuriken16 Productions. I'm Nolan

Kaiger: And I'm his trusted partner, Kaiger.

Nolan: So, in order to celebrate our recent Anniversary back in November, We decided to join in the Movie War series, and to do our very own along with the crew in Kamen Rider FANG. So, I won't spoil anything, so we hope you enjoy our little segment and have fun.

Kaiger: To start things off, we'll start with CLAW, Then FANG and Finally Movie War: WING. So without further ado,

Nolan: Let's Start!

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan: June 27th 2010..._

At the SADE Tokyo branch...

"Watashi wa, watashi wa kono higeki o shiraseru itadaki arigatōgozaimasu sanshō shite kudasai. Tenki no yoi hi no shirei-kan ga arimasu. (I see, Thank you for letting me know about this tragedy. have a nice day commander.)"

The man hung up the phone and opened his drawer, pulling out a deck of ACE of Spades Cards. He flicks through them as he puts them back into the desk. His intercom goes off altering him about an upcoming meting. He takes his suit jacket and walks towards the door, turning off the lights and closing the door.

As the man left, he walked down the hall where he met three teenagers, waiting for him. The first was dressed in mostly red with some black clothing on him. He was Caucasian and he had short dirt blond hair. He wore a red shirt with a black vest white jeans and red and white sneakers. The second was a girl, Hispanic, wore a black blouse with a red medium-long skirt. She had sunglasses hanging on her shirt and she wore red contacts for show. She also had red colored diamond earrings on both ears, that sparkled from the ceiling lights in the building. Her hair was black with a zigzag of red in it. The final teen, who had mostly black on was African-American with a red backpack slung on his arm. He wore a custom-made black and red Boston Celtics Basketball Jersey, as he spun the red and black Basketball on his finger like child's play doing tricks with it, only NBA players would pull off.

The man smiled as he met with them. "Welcome you three, I've been expecting you to show up." He greeted them in English.

The first teen, Tyson Simmons, bowed at the man, thanking him in Japanese. This prompted the other two to do the same.

The man smiled. "Wow, you're Japanese is excellent. But I speak English, so don't worry." He reassured.

"Why did you call us here?" The other teen, Ken Matthews asked.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you. Well to make a long story short, how would you three like a Job?"

"A Job?" The last teen, Marissa Gonzales asked.

"Yes, a Job. You see, there have been some problems, going on, and I need some young people to help with it, and what makes it even better, is that if you're hired, then you get promoted instantly."

"What kind of Job is it?"

"Think of it as an assassination job."

This caught their attention. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you kill the Kamen Riders In America, and I'll give you the powers to do it; how about it?"

Ken, who was dribbling his ball caught it in midair and crushed it. "I got a better Idea; we assassinate you instead." Ken got into a stance, and growled as he transformed into the Cheetah D-Brid, a red and black humanoid Cheetah-like monster. The other two teens smirked.

"Well, I Guess I can't let Ken have all the fun right?" Marissa transformed as well into the Butterfly D-Brid while Tyson gave in and transformed into the Phoenix D-Brid.

"Suddenly, I'm liking that Idea." Tyson replied.

The man gritted his teeth. "You three are going to regret this."

"It's not our fault that we have honor. Some of us D-Brids are willing to cooperate with humans, as did the KING of Spades and QUEEN of Hearts, as well as the BLACK Joker." The Cheetah D-Brid replied.

"Well in five minutes, tell me that again, that is... He pulls out his deck of ACE of Spades. The other three are dumbfounded.

"It can't be... you're..." Marissa stuttered.

"Exactly, that's exactly who I am... HENSHIN!" The man replied. He slapped his left wrist with the deck of cards, as they deteriorated and reformed into a Black Computerized brace. A red and black miniature Liger-like robot appeared as the commander slid what looked to be a Black Sword-like key-chain into the brace. It played a dark chime, that the Liger responded to by biting onto the Brace. It's body folded and locked into the areas on the brace that were shaped for that part. In no time, the Liger's body became the Shape of a Liger's Fangs.

"NARAKU MODE!" The computerized voice announced. Suddenly, Commander Hashimura disappeared in a bright red light, which blinded the three D-Brids. In a matter of seconds, the commander was replaced by a Metallic Humanoid. He had the appearance of a Samurai, with a Liger motif on the armor. It was Silver and Red, Black Stripes covering the arms and legs. The Two Katanas on the armor were Black with Red Blades on the hilts and it's helmet, like most of the FANG Systems, was designed after the open mouth of a Liger. If compared to anything, It'd be a Dark Version of Kamen Rider CLAW: Shogun Mode.

Commander Hashimura held his hand out in front of the three, unleashing a blast of Black aura-like Energy towards them, knocking them out of their D-Brid forms easily.

"Reconsidered my offer, or do want to taste more of my power?" He asked in a dark tone.

The three looked up in fear, knowing good and well that if they rejected his offer, they were good as dead.

"Good." His transformation canceled as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, medic teams came and gathered the three, taking them to the infirmary.

"Now, for my other business to attend to..."

* * *

Commander Hashimura walked to the elevator, pressing the button to call for it. As he rode down, he took out his iPhone 4, going down the list of information needed. When he got to his stop, he put it in his pocket and greeted his colleagues, businessmen and women all sitting in this conference room, oddly colored Red and Black.

"Mōshiwake arimasenga osoi hito o tōbun no ma, watashi no sewa o suru tame ni jūyōna jikō ga atta." (Sorry for being late everyone, I had important matters to take care of.)

"Sore nitsuite wa shinpai shinaide kudasai." (Don't worry about it.) One of the businessmen spoke up. "Tadashi, kiite naitomearerumu kara o denwa wa nanidesu ka?" (However, What did you call us from the Nightmare Realm to hear?)

Commander Hashimura smirked as he and the rest of the business affiliated individuals transformed into their D-Brid forms. The Liger D-Brid (Hashimura) pressed the button on his iPhone 4, activating a projector on the center of the table. The projector showed a green hologram, showing what appeared to be a glass container in a Laboratory. The tank was filled with Sand with the tubes connected to it and the adjacent computers, which the Dreamon in the room were reading the data inside.

Kore wa watashi ga sakunen ni torikunde kita monodesu. Kamen raidā wareware no tane kara no saranaru kenkyū no nochi, watashi wa kono omoitsuita. Mīto... (This is what I've been working on for the last year. After further studies from the Kamen Riders and our Species, I came up with this. Meet...)

The container suddenly exploded, destroying the computers and any Dreamon in the room. The commander chuckled a tiny bit.

"Kurabu no ACE..." (The ACE of Clubs)

When the smoked cleared, a Bird-like figure walked from the smoke. It was the Eagle D-Brid, in a armored/machine-like form. In his hand, was a full deck of ACE of Clubs...

"Yoroshiku..." ACE replied to the camera.

* * *

One month passes after Nolan and the others regain their memories of their lives at SADE. Life has been generally peaceful for them. Hiran, the Bat D-Brid who took on the title of JOKER recently was defeated, which stopped the Second Shadow Day to face NYC. Not only that, but that also contained the Dreamon Rogues, that started to appear after he showed up. But since Nolan and the others defeated the threat, life was calm once more. For now at least...

_**Kamen Rider CLAW: Return of ACE**_

* * *

_**July 31**__**th**__** 2010, One month later...**_

The alarm clock goes off at 8:30am one Saturday morning as Seventeen Year Old Nolan Johnson woke up from his sleep. Realizing the time, he got up quickly, getting ready to head out. His CLAW Beast, a Gold and Silver miniature Liger, named Kaiger watched Nolan race back and forth between rooms.

"Got uh... Something important today?" Kaiger asked him.

Nolan stopped and looked at Kaiger and sighed. "Yeah, look at the calender." he pointed.

Kaiger looked at the calender seeing the date. "July 31th... So what's up about that?"

"You don't know?" It then occurred to Nolan that Kaiger wasn't with him for the last year due to their memory wipe, so he wouldn't know about this day in particular.

"Yeah, I forgot you haven't been with us in a while."

"Tell me, what?" Kaiger grew impatient. "What the heck is so freaking important?"

"It's the day we go to visit Dominick's grave." Nolan said calmly. "You know, because we didn't know about Dominick's death until after everything's was over with. So, we decided that today, we'd go, and discuss what's going to be happening. Besides, if anything, this will be the first time we can actually sit down and recap on everything that's happened. Believe it or not, it's still a shock to us that we just saved the world not too long ago, that there are monsters born of people's nightmares, and the fact that all of this we learned from my journal here." He said, picking up his notebook.

Kaiger sighed as well before replying. "So, when are we leaving."

"Now actually, they should be getting there in a few minutes.

Kaiger hopped onto Nolan's shoulder as the two walked off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Nolan and Kaiger pulled up to the grave site where Yuliya, Jessie, Tim and Lieutenant Rodriguez were, accompanied by their CLAW beast as well. Nolan and Kaiger saw that flowers were left at the site already, as they gathered together and went about their business.

Stopping at the International House of Pancakes (IHOP) Restaurant later that morning, they got their breakfast, and began to enjoy themselves.

"So, you four." Rodriguez started. "What are your plans for now. I know Yuliya's going to be a senior in High school, What are your plans?"

"Jessie and I enrolled in CSI for our college." Tim spoke up, before taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"And I'm going to be studying at Co-op tech, a Trade School in upper Manhattan, starting in September." Nolan added.

"Good, good. It's great to hear that, since SADE won't be a part of your lives forever."

The four teens looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuliya asked.

"Because you know, you guys are getting older, more challenges are going to start popping up, eventually you'll end up putting your SADE careers behind you. With the Human-Dreamon Treaty in effect, Neither party can go from one dimension to the other, unless it's for business purposes."

"Business purposes? Like what?"

"Well since the return of the KING of Spades and QUEEN of Hearts of the Royal Flush Five, and the realization of the Yume Sekai, Officials have been working with the Dreamon, expanding each side's technology to better one another."

"What'll that do exactly?" Tim asked.

"Well for one thing, put an end to centuries of fighting between the races, and also expand on what we all can accomplish, with the Human's desire to learn, and the Dreamon's desire to provide knowledge, and vice-versa. Eventually, it's dreamed to create a utopia between the two, so that Dreamon aren't viewed as Man's Greatest fear, but as their Dream's come true. Hopefully, SADE will dissolve and man won't have to worry about their fears getting the best of them.

"Well for the time being..." Tim started to slide in. "That ain't happening."

Rodriguez gave him a glare. "Which is why I made sure that this was reinforced the second time around. Shade."

Rodriguez's CLAW Beast, the Panther known as Shade woke up from his nap in Rodriguez's jacket pocket, stretching and walking towards the center of the table. He eyes lit up green as a hologram was projected from it. The hologram showed an extension of SADE, connected by a bridge with the main building.

"This is SADE Academy. A special training school to train newcomers to become skilled field agents and maybe even Riders themselves. Unfortunately, I'm short a few staff members..."

Nolan and the others looked at each other and back at him. "You want us?" Nolan asked.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"But what are we supposed to teach the newcomers? We've only just got back into this a month ago. We barley knew what was going on then." Jessie replied.

"Didn't you say you got your memories back?"

"Somewhat, but we probably have some experiences that we don't half way remember."

"Oh if you saw it, I doubt you wouldn't remember." Rodriguez replied. "Give it some thought will you?"

The four nodded and continued eating their food.

* * *

Outside the restaurant, a red and black motorcycle pulled up towards the restaurant. It parked next to the building as the rider looked into the restaurant, seeing Jessie enjoying herself with everyone else. The rider took his helmet off revealing to be a young teen, about eighteen years old, Caucasian with short brown hair, wearing a red and white shirt, with a black vest. He had black jeans and white sneakers. His eyes were a bright blue color. He got off the bike and walked into the restaurant. Looking for the table where they were, he walked up to the counter, handing the waitress thirty dollars. She nodded as he took a seat and waited patiently for her return. The waitress walked over to the table and gave them the check. They each looked at it.

"Who's paying?" Nolan asked.

"I've been a Rider the longest out of the three of us." Tim says as he passes it to Yuliya.

"I've been an agent for the longest." Yuliya said, giving to Nolan.

"I saved the world twice." He said giving it to Rodriguez.

"I write _all_ of your paychecks." Rodriguez says, finally giving it to Jessie.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature." She took the check and skimmed down. "Wow." She said surprised. "They didn't even charged me for my food."

"What, why not?" Nolan asked, retrieving it from her. He went down the list counting the names off. "Tim, Yuliya, Commander Rodriguez, Me... Jessie's order isn't on here. Why's that?"

"It's because that handsome young man over there already paid for her breakfast." The waitress said, pointing to him.

The five look over, seeing the very man taking a sip of his coffee. He looked up and waved back. Jessie suddenly gained a huge grin on her face, like she recognized the person. "Casey!" She said as she got out of the booth seat and raced over to where he was sitting. She gave him a tight hug, which he returned.

"Hey long time no see! Aw man how long has it been?"

"At least five years!" Jessie said, her grip still tight. "Oh, man I missed you so much."

"Yeah, same here." Casey said.

Jessie retracted her arms from him, the smile on her face far from gone.

"Yo, Jessie, mind introducing us?" Nolan asked as the rest of them walked up.

"This is my Brother's Best Friend, Casey. We grew up together from kindergarten up until the seventh grade when his family moved to Miami." Jessie introduced. "Casey, this is my friends, Tim, Yuliya, Mr. Rodriguez and Nolan."

"Nice to meet you all." Casey replied.

"I didn't know you had a brother Jessie." Nolan said.

Jessie got quiet all of the sudden before replying. "Sorry, it just hasn't come up."

"You OK?" Nolan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"So Jessie, who's this, your boy-"

"NO!" Nolan and Jessie said simultaneously, both turning slightly red.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." Casey apologized. "But it's good that you have friends; I can tell from just looking at them that they've been keeping you safe."

Nolan laughed on the inside. "_Dude, you have no idea."_

"_I don't like this guy." _ A voice said in Nolan's head.

"Oh man I forgot something. I'll be right back." Nolan said as he left.

"Well, I guess he's not paying for the check." Shade commented.

* * *

Outside, a small tornado appeared in front of Nolan, and appeared, his D-Brid Twin: Noah.

"What do you mean you don't trust him?" Nolan asked.

"Look at him. Dressed in Red and Black, hitting on your girl,"

"She's not my girl."

"And ever since he got here it's been reeking Dreamon."

"Are you sure that's not you?"

"Listen, I'm the Tiger D-Brid, there is nothing my nose can't pick up." Noah suddenly grunted his teeth, clutching his stomach.

"Dude, are you OK?"

"That sword wound from ACE is still bothering me; you think that after a year that stupid wound would've healed up already. Not to mention that Bat Jerk knocking me senseless last month."

"You can't let that go can you?" Nolan taunted, getting a glare from his twin.

"Well at any rate, I have something to give you." Noah reached into his pocket, pulling out his deck.

"What's this for?"

"That's yours for the time being. I'm going to be gone for a while. There's some stuff going on and I'm going to investigate, and I don't know how long that's going to be. You're on your own for a while. See ya." Noah disappeared after that, with Nolan reaching out trying to catch him.

"Stupid cat..." He snickered, staring at the Deck. The Deck was a deck of 52 identical KING of Spade cards. Each card had a picture of Noah's D-Brid form, a Red and Black Tiger-humanoid. Bandages covering it's paws and forearms, wearing black and red breeches. The sides, coated in Gold Flame shape designs extended to his knees as the buckle had the Kanji Symbol **虎 ****(**Tora) meaning Tiger in Red. His Katana was strapped to the left side of the belt as he clutched the hilt, as if waiting for someone to strike.

"Interesting design for a playing card." He commented, slipping the deck into his pocket.

As he was about to walk back inside, the screams of people farther out in the parking lot alerted him. He turned around seeing a Condor Dreamon wreaking havoc, smacking people out of his way and destroying cars.

"Well, I guess Noah wasn't going crazy after all. Ready kid?" Kaiger asked.

Nolan took the shuriken out and threw it in the air. "Let's go."

Kaiger grabbed the shuriken, transforming into a CLAW, which Nolan caught, sliding it onto his brace. Nolan ran towards the Condor Dreamon, while the belt appeared. He side kicked the beast away from the people as it rolled on the ground. As it got up, Nolan slid Kaiger onto his belt, with the Silver Side of the CLAW showing."

"HENSHIN!" He called out.

"SHINOBI MODE!" The computerized voice called out as a Japanese-techno chime played while green and silver ninja armor covered Nolan's person. Nolan drew his katana and charged the monster as the two fought.

* * *

Back inside the restaurant, Jessie and Casey caught up on some things, while Yuliya and Tim watched from afar. Rodriguez decided to pay the check, so he was taking care of that.

"Nolan's going to be upset when that Casey guy takes Jessie away." Tim said, watching the two.

"Well can you blame him? He's hot." Yuliya replied. Tim turned to her.

"I'm a guy."

"So what?"

Tim shook his head and continued to watch Casey and Jessie. Kiba and Kyuki, Tim and Yuliya's CLAW Beast respectively sat on the table sleeping the morning away. Kiba suddenly woke up sniffing the air.

"There's a Dreamon nearby." He said, waking up the fox next to him. Kyuki woke up completely also sniffing the air, picking up on it as well.

"Where is it?" Yuliya asked.

"Closer than we hoped." Tim said, pointing out the window, watching Nolan stand his ground outside, now reverted to Kaiser Mode.

Yuliya and Tim ran outside, surprising Casey and Jessie as they both looked to see what was going on."

"It's a Dreamon." Jessie confirmed.

"Dreamon? What's that?" Casey asked.

"They're monsters that are created through the fears of one's heart. They each take a form of an animal and the monster wreaks havoc unless contained within an Eight Hour period."

"And then what happens...?"

"The parasitic fear takes over and the Dreamon evolves into a D-Brid." Jessie replied, in a cold tone. However instead of scaring Casey, it peaked his interest.

"How do you know all of this?"

Jessie was about to answer, but bit her tongue. "It's a long story."

"Then tell me later, over dinner." Casey replied, pretty confident.

Jessie blushed slightly. "Sure thing, not a problem."

"Great, see you then." Casey said, giving her a hug. She hugged back, as they broke apart, Casey walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

Outside, Nolan slid Kaiger onto his Brace, activating his FSA. He kicked the Condor Dreamon into the air, grabbing his shuriken and throwing it at him as it slashes through him. Nolan then jumps up, catching it. The shuriken in his hand begins to transform, making one of the sides of the handle split, making both sides rotate 180 degrees as they rotate opposite clockwise with each other, eventually connecting and becoming a huge sword. He grabs the sword and holds it down, allowing gravity to carry him down and impaling the Dreamon.

"Kaiser Impact!" Nolan called out as he and the Dreamon crashed into the ground. An explosion happened upon collision as the Rider walked out unharmed. Nolan's transformation canceled out as he walked back towards the group.

"Nice work, Hero." Tim congratulated with Yuliya. Jessie walked out with Rodriguez, as they heard Casey's motorcycle pull off.

"That was weird. That's the first Dreamon attack since Graduation Day." Nolan said, looking at the dying flames. Rodriguez walks over picking up the victim, seemingly unharmed for the most part. Something however dropped out of the victim's hand as he was rising up, which Rodriguez noticed. He gave him to the medical team that showed up shortly after picking up the rectangular object that fell. It was: the Royal Flush Five's ACE of Clubs card.

* * *

"He's back." Rodriguez uttered that afternoon going through the data banks on records on Bird Dreamon and the ACE of Clubs in his office.

"Well it would only make sense. How else would you explain the Bird Dreamon?" Shade commented as Rodriguez read the information pulled up.

"It's impossible for it to be the same D-Brid though. Unless he was resurrected through the Dreamon's technology."

"But the human half isn't affected by that. Even Dreamon Technology isn't that advanced."

"Which is why I'm thinking that there's a new host for ACE. The question is where exactly?"

"What makes you think that it's a new host?"

"It's the same situation with my son and I; the Dragon Dreamon, the holder of the JOKER Deck was able to separate himself and into Dominick. Meaning that they have the ability to switch between humans who have either the same or greater amount of fear compared to the current host."

"Well even so, where would he actually get the Deck from? When Dominick became the Chimera D-Brid, he had ACE's deck and that was destroyed during Shadow Day."

"That's a good question. I guess we'll just have to wait for something to happen."

* * *

Meanwhile at the SADE Tokyo branch, Commander Hashimura walked down the hallways of the building approaching a door, which he scanned his deck, confirming him as the ACE of Spades. The door unlocked as he walked into the dark room.

"So how was your first time in the human world in over a year?" he asked the person hidden in the shadows.

"It was interesting. This new body, it's serving me well. It's a shame that I don't have my full powers."

"I apologize for that. It seems that your original Kaishi Deck was destroyed during the Shadow Day one year ago. We had to resort to using fifty-two ACE of Clubs cards and infusing our Dreamon technology with it, so it would cover at least half of your original powers. The other half is based on our Rider System that we created based on data collected through our studies of the Riders.

"So, I'm not a D-Brid anymore?"

"More like an Android. Nonetheless, you're here and that all that matters for your revenge."

"Good. Sir if you excuse me, I have to be somewhere."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date to attend to." ACE, replied, revealing to be Casey. Casey leaves the room leaving Hashimura to his thoughts.

"I think I'll call him: Project D-Shifter." Hashimura smiled as he left the room.

* * *

In the Nightmare Realm, Noah arrived at the castle where the Royal Flush Five resided. Walking inside, he walked through the castle looking for clues that'll help him in his investigation. He looked around, sniffing the air a bit when he picked up on something.

"I smell sand and blood..." Noah told himself as he shot down the hallway to ACE's former lab. There he saw the destroyed Laboratory with all of the destroyed equipment and dying Dreamon laying on the ground. He ran over to one who was barely breathing.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"He's... Alive." the Dreamon tried to make out.

"Who?"

"A...AC..." The Dreamon tried to make out. The Dreamon crumbled in Noah arms as he gritted his teeth. He looked up, noticing one of the flickering computer screens and paper lying on the ground. He gathered the paper up skimming through the data, his eyes widening. "No way..." he bolted out of the lab, only to be cut off by the Peacock and Hawk Dreamon.

Noah sighed , realizing the two Dreamon that stood in front of him. "You guys are evil right?"

The two Dreamon charged him with out hesitation, as Noah transformed into the Tiger D-Brid, blocking them with his Katana. "That answers that question."

Noah repelled the both of them as he fought the two, easily defeating them with ease. Noah's transformation canceled out as he began to breathe heavily, still weak. "Well since I'm here, I might as well rest for a minute." He laid against a wall, and slid down to the ground.

"Two bird Dreamon, plus the one I smelled back on earth; And that Casey kid. I always knew that Bird Brain ACE was smart, but I didn't think he'd pull something like this off. I just hope the others realize it before it's too late..."

* * *

At Jessie's house, she read the clock, reading 6:30pm. She looked at the mirror, Making sure she was properly dressed. Jezebel, Jessie's D-Brid Twin appeared, strumming to her guitar, looking at Jessie.

"Going somewhere?" Jezebel asked.

"I'm going to hang out with a friend from years back." Jessie replied, a grin on her face as she put in dark blue earrings on, complimenting here blue and white clothing.

"Cool, then you don't mind if I chaperone do you?"

"Actually I do mind. Why do you want to chaperone?"

"Oh no reason, I just don't want my little sister to get kidnapped again." Jezebel replied, thinking about the numerous times Jessie got kidnapped by crazed Dreamon.

"Fine... You can come; but you got to be out of sight, I don't want you to mess this up." Jessie ordered.

"Yeah, yeah I got you. Let's just go already." Jezebel replied disappearing out of the room. Jessie then grabbed her bag and left the room.

* * *

At SADE's Training facility, Nolan and Yuliya sparred with each other with Tim watching from the sidelines.

Nolan and Yuliya were evenly matched when it came to hand to hand combat, and of course when the two realized that...

"Kaiger, it's time to go wild buddy." Nolan said, drawing his Shuriken out.

"You read my mind." Yuliya shot, drawing her key which was a crescent moon.

The two teens threw the keys, with Kaiger and Kyuki catching them in their mouths. Each beast turned into a CLAW, which Nolan and Yuliya slid onto their braces, triggering the materialization of their belts. Then they slid them onto their belts.

"HENSHIN!" They both called out, charging at each other once more.

"SHINOBI MODE! SAMURAI MODE!" The computerized voices announced as they locked swords with each other. Their locked swords broke apart from each other as they dashed forward again.

"You know, I don't remember a time you ever beating me." Yuliya mentioned.

"Yeah well there's a first time for everything isn't there?" Nolan ducked a swipe from Yuliya, preforming an upward slash on her, carrying her into the air. He forced her up higher by kicking her.

"Told you!" Nolan said, getting ready to finish her. Suddenly, white wings appeared on her back, as her armor turned from black to white.

"FLIGHT FORM!" Her system announced as she flew away from Nolan.

"Still haven't beaten me yet." She said, taunting him. She flew down, slashing him successfully from the air. Nolan ran across the training room avoiding the flying Samurai, Activating his counter.

"SPEED FORM!" His system announced as Cyan-blue armor covered him.

"TURBO SHOT!" it announced again as he turned into a blue blur, that hopped against the walls, eventually knocking her down from the air.

"For the Finishing touch:" Nolan began.

"That's enough for now." Yuliya replied getting up. "I'll let you have this one."

"Sweet! I finally beat you!" Nolan jumped for joy.

"No, I let you win. I can continue, but I'm not getting caught in your FSA." She honestly replied.

Nolan sighed, canceling his transformation. "I knew it was too good to be true. Whatever, I'm gonna call Jessie, to see what she's up to, Maybe we can all see a movie or something tonight."

"Um... About that." Yuliya slowly started to say. "She's busy tonight."

"Busy? She never said anything."

"Yes she did... She's on a Date with that Casey guy."

Nolan was about to press the number down until he heard Yuliya's words. "She's where?"

"You know, that thing that people do when they want to get to know one another privately." Yuliya explained, trying to defuse the situation.

Nolan took a deep breath before replying. "OK, not a problem."

Tim chuckled. "Dude, you've been such a bad liar since we were in freshman year. Just admit that you're jealous!"

"I am not! It's just that I don't know the first thing about this guy, and I'm supposed to be her bodyguard."

"Well, what makes you think he's a threat?" Yuliya questioned, curious of Nolan's reasoning.

"Well..." He thought for a sec. "He wears Red and Black clothing like D-Brids do! And his Motorcycle is Red and Black!"

"So what, that could just be his preference." Tim replied. "What else?"

"The second he showed up, a Dreamon attacked the restaurant."

"That's just a coincidence." Yuliya replied.

Nolan rolled his eyes, thinking of more reasons to prove that something's up, despite not knowing for himself.

* * *

Later that night, Casey and Jessie stroll through central park, after eating dinner, enjoying the warm air and gentle breeze that accompanied it.

"So, you were kidnapped by three of those monsters and your friends, the ones I met earlier saved you by going to their base and beating them up?" Casey asked, Making sure he was following Jessie's story right.

"And JOKER, betrayed ACE and decided to take the power for himself, nearly destroying the city, with his army of Dreamon that followed him. Fortunately, Nolan and the others destroyed him.

Casey gritted his teeth, remembering when JOKER betrayed him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Well that's one down..." Noah said as he turned to JOKER._

_"Oh, you mean me right? OK then." JOKER replied, getting off the wall._

_"JOKER! I didn't give you an order to move from your spot, get back over there and let me finish my fight!" ACE shouted._

_"You know what, your right. But still, do you need my help?"_

_"I guess so, it'll take me a while to heal this wound but I should be able to finish this before it get's too serious."_

_"Okay, no problem. Oh wait there is a problem."_

_"What's that?" Noah asked._

_"There should only be two fighting for the title of KING, right, so why are there three of us? One of us should be eliminated from our game."_

_Without hesitation, JOKER turns around and transforms into his D-Brid form, striking down ACE in his wound. ACE screeched loudly, alerting everyone in a good five mile radius._

_"Why you...!"_

_"Oh I didn't say it? My bad, ACE you can't play because you're too badly hurt."_

_"You traitor!" ACE managed to spit out._

_JOKER laughed. "Hey I just do what the title says. Not my fault that your the one who got betrayed. Besides, you didn't really think Shadow Day would come without your powers, did you?"_

_"What! You mean you had this planned out from the start!"_

_"Yes, yes I did. Sorry I couldn't make you KING... But that position is already filled." JOKER taunted, reverting to his human form._

_"By who!" ACE Screeched._

_"Yours truly... HENSHIN!" He called out, transforming into Chaos Mode. JOKER drew his blade and put ACE out of his misery, leaving the D-Brid as a pile of sand. He knelt down and reached into the sand. The sand began to run up his arm as black wings began to emerge on his armor."_

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Hey are you OK?" Jessie asked looking at her friend.

Casey shook his dream off. "Yeah, I was just thing about your brother."

Jessie nodded. "I miss him."

Casey and Jessie took a seat at a nearby bench so they could talk.

Casey sighed, thinking about it. "They never found his body after the plane crash. He told me the night before, that he was offered a Job in Tokyo and was heading out that morning. He was upset that he was missing your graduation, but sent me to give you this."

Casey reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold heart-shaped locket. He opened it revealing a little picture of her from when she was little. Jessie took it, wrapping it around her neck as she gave Casey a hug.

Casey returned the hug, however...

"Sorry for this..." Casey apologized as he karate chopped her in the back of the neck. Jessie blacked out, as Casey took her and began to carry her away.

"You know, it's a good thing, that my friend's paranoid, because if he wasn't then I wouldn't have seen that stunt you pulled." Tim said, walking up behind him.

Casey turned around and snickered. "So it's you. I guess it was only a matter of time before I stirred one of you up."

"Put her down, and I won't have a need to kill you."

"And what if I don't? You don't have the strength to kill me. Not then, not now."

"Not then...? What are you talking about?"

Casey chuckled. "I see you don't remember me. Kamen Rider CLAW: Marksman Mode. Maybe..." Casey sat Jessie down. He then reached into his pocket pulling out the ACE of Clubs deck as it radiated a black aura. "This'll jog your memory?"

"No way... Kiba!"

Tim threw his crossbow key into the air as Kiba bit onto it, transforming into a CLAW. Tim attached it to the brace and then onto his belt when it appeared.

"HENSHIN!"

"MARKSMAN MODE!" The computerized voice announced as Tim drew both his pistols, shooting at Casey.

The shots created smoke the formed around him. Suddenly the smoke was forced back by a violent red gust of wind, as Casey was replaced by ACE's new armored form.

"What the hell is that?" Tim asked himself.

"I've returned with new powers. Such that you riders are powerless against." ACE spoke. He charged Tim, and Tim blocked ACE's attacks as much as possible, before becoming overwhelmed.

Tim got up after his beating. "I maybe powerless now, but let's see after this." Tim replied, sliding a Red CLAW onto his brace.

"POWER FORM!" The Computerized voice announced as Red bulky armor overlaid Tim's black armor giving him stronger weapons, such as a shotgun and a rocket launcher in place of his sniper rifle.

"So, you still have that. Haven't seen that form in a while." ACE charged again, as Tim defended himself, with his reinforced armor taking most of the blows. He was able to retaliate, shooting ACE with a few shots with the shotgun. This however caused little damage to him.

"Is that the best that you can do?" ACE laughed maniacally, unleashing the violent gust again, killing Tim's armor and Making him revert to normal. ACE transformed back into Casey, as he picked Jessie up.

"I would kill you, you know; but instead I have a message I want you to pass. Tell that "Shinobi Mode Rider", that if he wants this girl alive, to bring me the KING of Spade's deck, and JOKER's Deck to Ground Zero. I'm going to become KING and Absolutely no one's going to stop me.

Casey walked away, with Tim, struggling to get up. "Even after being dead for a year, that bird's still got powerful... Stupid Mecha-Zombie."

* * *

Tim made his way back to the base where he reported in on his discovery.

"Well it seems that you were right. Casey can't be trusted." Tim said as the nurse wrapped his arm up in a bandage.

"See I told you!" Nolan replied, feeling victorious.

"Yeah you did alright, and you won't believe what he did."

"Besides kick the crap out of you?" Yuliya laughed.

"More like Transform into the Eagle D-Brid and escape with Jessie." Tim said flatly.

Yuliya and Nolan's expressions changed drastically. "There's no way that's true." Yuliya said in disbelief.

"It's true." Rodriguez said as he walked in. "ACE is back. Which would explain the Bird Dreamon from this morning. In the ashes, I found this."

Rodriguez pulled out the ACE of Clubs card from his pocket, Making their disbelief become true.

"But that's impossible, ACE's deck was destroyed during Shadow Day."

"It's possible that his power was transferred into an ordinary deck." Jezebel's voice uttered as she dragged herself into the room. She tipped over, with Yuliya catching her before she fell.

"Jezebel! Where's Jessie?" Nolan shot up. Jezebel shook her head.

"ACE took her to Ground Zero. I tried getting her back, but he just wiped the floor with me. I'm thinking, that was his plan from the start."

"To hold Jessie for ransom to get the Decks?" Nolan questioned.

"He probably knew that you had the Decks at your disposal. Which is why he kidnapped Jessie, to make you give them up."

"Well then, I'm gonna give it to him." He replied, pulling the deck out. Yuliya, Tim, CLAWs.

Yuliya and Tim tossed him their Super CLAWs as Nolan walked out the room. "I'll be back."

The door closed behind Nolan as Rodriguez turned to Tim and Yuliya.

"We're on it."Yuliya nodded. She ran after Nolan and Tim followed.

* * *

As Nolan strapped his Motorcycle helmet on, he started up his bike, hearing the revving engines of two other Bikes. He looked up and Saw Yuliya and Tim, revving the engines.

"Rule # 7 of being a hero: Know where your Teammates are. Like heck we're letting you do this on your own." Yuliya said, Tim nodding in agreement.

"Guys... OK, Lets save Jessie!"

"Again!" Tim replied.

"Again!" Nolan repeated.

The trio pulled off Making their way to Ground Zero.

"Some bodyguard you turned out to be." Kaiger commented, riding on Nolan's shoulder.

"Just shut up will you?" Nolan drove faster, causing his teammates to match the speed.

* * *

At Ground Zero, Casey trotted around the awaiting battlefield, looking up and seeing the army of Bird Dreamon he was able to round up flying around. Jessie woke up in what seemed to be a driver's seat of a bulldozer. She looked out the window, seeing the gasoline barrels surrounding the machine, as she tried to open the doors.

"No use, the doors are locked." Casey said, turning to his victim.

Jessie's look on her face became more pale as she look at the face of her captor. "Case... Why are you doing this Casey?"

"Sorry again, your friend's dead. Only I'm here."

"That voice..." Jessie dreaded.

"Long time no see, QUEEN of Hearts." Casey said as he transformed into ACE.

"How are you...?"

"Alive? Well it's quite simple really." ACE hopped on one of the beams of the construction project as he took a seat.

"You see, when JOKER was destroyed, someone collected my remains, and reconstructed it using my powers as the ACE of Clubs, and a combination of Human and Dreamon Technology. This took one year to complete and was complete recently. Your friend Casey here, was part of the plane crash with your brother. Fact of the matter is, that I was one that created the accident. I took over Casey's body and made him my new host."

"Why... Why would you do such a thing?" Jessie asked, tears building up, looking at her brother's murderer.

"To test out my new powers. I've been infused with Machinery in my body, gaining powers rivaling the KING of Spades, the strongest among the Royal Flush Five!"

"No way..."

"And speaking of which, Your friends are going to give me such power to guarantee your safety!"

"You better believe it!" Nolan's voice echoed from out of nowhere.

"SUPER TURBO SHOT!" A robotic voice echoed again as ACE felt a sharp pain go through him. He turned to See Kamen Rider CLAW: Kaiser Mode Speed Form (Speed Kaiser Form) standing on the adjacent beam across from him.

"Long time no see bro." ACE taunted.

"Nice to see you too, you feathered zombie. What brings you back to life?"

"The burning desire to become the KING of Spades. What else is there?"

"Your plan to start Shadow Day again?"

"_Was _my plan. I'm actually going to aim bigger. Instead of Ruling Earth, why don't I just wipe out the whole population period? Humans are just weak without their Kamen Rider system so what the use of having them around, it's not like they'll pose a threat or anything?"

"Why you..."

"I guess I'll start by killing her first." He said, pointing to Jessie. He flew over head and held his arms out. They each forced the air around to pick up, creating arm-sized whirlwinds.

"One tap from these violent winds and she goes boom. Unless you want to be picking up ashes afterward, I expect you to give me what's rightfully mine."

Nolan realized he was caught between decisions as he didn't know what to do. Either attack ACE head on, causing him to fall and ignite the canisters, or give him the deck and start an un-winnable World War III with ACE wiping out earth's population with an army of D-Kaisers.

"It's a good thing he planned ahead." Tim said, sliding Kiba onto his Brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the computerized voice announced as Tim slid his pistol into hi sniper rifle. "Or else I wouldn't have enough time to get all of you in one straight line..."

Tim took the shot, banking it off one of the beams as it shot past ACE's face going upward. ACE looked up, seeing multiple bullets waste the Bird Dreamon one by one, while Kamen Rider CLAW Samurai Mode Flight Form slash the remaining ones out the sky.

"Impossible!" Ace screeched.

"Forget about me?" Nolan asked, reverting to Power Kaiser and using it's chained Shuriken weapon to capture ACE. He pulled ACE towards him and slammed his foot on his chest causing the D-brid to crash to the bottom on the site.

ACE Now furious shot up into the air, carrying Nolan with him. Nolan tried to break free, but ACE's grip was too tight.

"You better be ready, because you're about to drop at least thirty stories to the bottom!" ACE Shouted as he let go of Nolan. Nolan deactivated Power Kaiser to get some of the weight off of him, however it didn't help much as he was still being carried by the gravity. Yuliya dropped down getting low enough to slide her Flight CLAW off and grab on a beam. Nolan caught it and slid it on, transforming into Flight Kaiser, saving himself from the fatal drop.

"This is the end ACE!" Nolan said, sliding the Speed CLAW and the Power CLAW back on, activating Trinity Mode. Nolan used the Trinity Turbo Shot, replacing himself with three Speed Kaiser Riders, who charged ACE. While the first two held their ground, before being defeated, the last one snuck away to free Jessie from her prison. ACE noticed that and shot the gust of wind at the barrels, igniting them and causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared, ACE laughed maniacally at his victory. That is...

"What are you laughing at?" Tim called out, as ACE looked at him seeing Jessie around Tim's arm, safe and sound.

"There's no way. She should be DEAD!"

Tim smirked. "Or you know, someone could've freed her while you concentrating on throwing someone thirty stories to their death. Just a thought."

"You... I'll kill you all!"

"That's not happening."

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the Computerized Voice echoed once again, as ACE looked up seeing Speed Kaiser, Power Kaiser and Flight Kaiser all standing on the highest Beam of the tower.

"Trinity Impact!" The three riders announced as they developed Auras, corresponding to their Super CLAW colors. They leapt off the beam, preforming a Triple Rider Kick. The Three Auras joined together forming a Liger that tackled ACE, carrying him down the long descent and into the ground, with a fiery end, as the Bird Monster didn't do anything but screech.

Nolan walked out of the ruins, Trinity Mode canceling as he helped Casey out who was holding on for dear life, Sand and Blood dripping away with ever step. Nolan laid him on the ground as he cracked his eyes open, seeing Jessie.

"Hey." He spoke faintly, getting Jessie's attention.

"Is it really you Casey?" she asked the tears returning.

"I'm... Sorry."he said again, coughing. "For everything."

"Don't say that, you had no choice. ACE took control over your body."

"Not... Completely. I did what I did, so that he'd..."

"He'd what?"

"Keep... Alive..." He said slower this time. "Keep... Him alive..."

"Alive... You mean..."

"Your Brother... T-" Casey's body system suddenly gave out as he lost his grip on Jessie's hand. He started to black out on them.

"_I hope you find him Jessie... Your Brother, is Alive..."_ Casey thought to himself as he passed. His body reverted to sand as Jessie broke down into tear and fell into Nolan's shoulder.

* * *

Jessie couldn't sleep that night, as she kept thinking about her brother. She looked at her clock as it read 5:00am. She got together and left the house that morning, calling Nolan.

Nolan on the other hand was fast asleep. However since his phone and alarm clock had the same ring tone, he picked it up, thinking the alarm went off.

"Nolan?" Jessie's voice called through the other line. Nolan still half asleep replied. "Hello?"

"It's me, Jessie."

"Jessie? What are you doing? It's five in the morning, on a Sunday no less."

"Sorry, I can't sleep."

"Neither can I because there's some girl who religion is against letting other people sleep on Sunday morning." Nolan then heard Jessie's sobbing on the other line.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jessie listed to Nolan say. "No, it's just that... I need someone to talk too. Yesterday was pretty "Interesting, and I'm a bit freaked out by all of it."

"I got it. I'll be there in fifteen minutes to get you then." Nolan replied hanging up. He sighed.

"Women, the most mysterious creatures on the planet. Extremely manipulative of the opposite species." Nolan got out of his bed and left to go and get her.

* * *

After retrieving Jessie, and getting Coffee at the nearby Deli, Nolan And Jessie sat in the park next to their old School, sitting in the area where they discussed their regaining of their memories.

"So Princess of the Royal Flush Five..." Nolan said as he took a seat next to Jessie. "What's up."

"I wanted to talk to you about my Brother..." Jessie quickly replied.

"About that... Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want too..."

"It's okay. You deserve to know. You heard of the plane crash that happen in Tokyo two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, the City got hit pretty hard, it was about 128 bodies found in the wreckage."

"129 bodies." Jessie corrected, to Nolan's surprise.

"Then what was the other one?"

"My Brother. His body was never found, it was like he was kidnapped or something. Casey was one of the few survivors of the accident, but he was on the ground. But after last night I think..."

"That ACE Took over Casey's body. Which would make him the one responsible for the crash, and make him one of the survivors."

"But he said my brother's alive." She added. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Nolan took a sip of the coffee, before answering. "I don't know. But if anything, I'll help you find him. That's my Job as a bodyguard right? To go with my client's request?"

"You're still going on about being my bodyguard? You don't have to do that anymore, I'm perfectly fine."

"How many times have you been kidnapped?"

"Just shut up." she turned away.

"Love you too." Nolan laughed as Jessie pushed him over, spilling some of his hot coffee on his lap.

Nolan yelled in pain, Making Jessie laugh.

"_Whether or not I find my brother... I know I have one looking out for me."_ Jessie smiled.

"I'm going to kill you..." Nolan snarled, wiping the coffee with the napkin.

"That's not very bodyguard-like..." Jessie taunted, causing Nolan to chase her through out the park. _ "And I couldn't ask for a better friend than him..."_

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Nolan: So ends, Kamen Rider CLAW's segment of this Movie war presentation. Tune in for part two entitled: Kamen Rider FANG: The Wind's Riders. Where we'll introduce the Third and Final SADE Designed Rider System: the **W**ind **I**ntegrated **N**exus **G**aia **S**oldier System or WINGS system for short. Thanks for reading and we hope you'll stay tuned for part 2 and 3.

Kaiger: and for all of you Kamen Rider OOO fans we paid a little homage to Said Rider and his premier of his long awaited TaJadoru Form, in the latest episode, by featuring the Hawk, Peacock and Condor Dreamon, corresponding to the Hawk, Peacock and Condor Medals. Congrats OOO! Good Night everyone.


	2. Kamen Rider FANG: The Wind's Riders

[Super Hero Time]

Josh: Hey People

Amy: It's finally our turn

Will: To Star in our own movie!

Josh: So, to not waste any time, just kick back, relax and enjoy the work, There will be a few spoilers, since this will be taking place a few chapters after Chapter 15, which at the time this is being posted, is where the story is, so, there will probably be new forms, characters or something; with that, enjoy our progress, and cheer us on!

* * *

_**[Dedicated to Xbox Live Family]

* * *

**_

_**London, United Kingdom: March 17**__**th**__** 2011**_

A clear and peaceful night fell upon London this March 17th as a limo pulls up to a building. The limo parked in front of the building as a man, in his late twenties to early thirties, dressed in a white and gold colored SADE Blazer with black pants approached the limo. The chauffeur of the limo walked out from the driver's seat and walked around to let the passenger out. The passenger came out, revealing to be a middle-aged man, dressed in a dark blue suit with a dark purple tie. He shook the SADE's member's hand in recognition.

"Good Evening, Prime Minister Cameron." The SADE Member greeted in a British accent.

The Prime Minister nodded, walking through the doors of the building with the SADE member accompanying him.

"So, Commander Robertson, you said that you have invented a power to stop the monsters that are plaguing the streets on London, is that correct?" The Prime Minister asked.

* * *

A few blocks over, there was a man stumbling on his own feet, trying to keep his balance, despite his eye sight getting fuzzy. He dragged himself against the wall, keeping his balance briefly, before succumbing to the ever growing pain he felt and dropping to the ground.

* * *

"Yes. As you may know, the monsters we have faced in the last year that both the United States and Japan have called Dreamon, have gotten smarter and more powerful. As this has happened in both the United States and Japan already, the SADE Branches have created Armored Systems to retaliate against these threats. As such, The Cyber Lethal Animatronic Warrior System: CLAW was created in the North American SADE Branch, while the Fatal Animatronic Neo Gladiator System: FANG was designed in Japan, each proving effective. With aid from North America, we were able to utilize their Bushido CLAW system which proved very useful until now.

* * *

As people crowed around the man who collapsed, he woke up, his eyes turning black and red as he mutated into a Kagu Dreamon. It was Red and Black like all other Dreamon, however, this one seeming more evolved than a average Dreamon was dressed in armor, similar to a knight. The Bird Dreamon started to fly into the air, slashing everything in it's way, going on a rampage.

* * *

"You're talking about the D-Toxin that was unleashed in the air not too long ago, the virus that makes those monsters get more powerful almost instantly. The Prime Minister asked, to which Robertson nodded.

"It seems that it only effects people who have symptoms of turning into Dreamon, however no one else. Despite the low infection rate, it turns them all into their more powerful forms depending on how powerful their fear is. But to stop this epidemic, I've invented two new ways to fight back this virus that spreading."

* * *

As the Kagu Dreamon soared through the streets, a rider on a Green and Black Ninja motorcycle watches it soar past the people ducking for cover. The Rider was more than likely a teen dressed in a Green Hoodie with black Jeans and white sneakers. A Green and Black Hawk, the size of a CLAW or FANG Beast flies over and perches it's self on their shoulder. The Rider nodded and began to follow the Dreamon.

* * *

"One, is the Antidote, called the Yume no Jundo (lit. Dream Purity), that I was able to create when we were able to retrieve a infected one from a recent encounter." Robertson said as he pulled out a test tube with a blue serum inside from his desk.

* * *

A young Filipino girl, about eighteen years old walked down the street with her friends. The girl wore a Cyan-blue shirt with a black Jean Jacket and pants to match. Her hair was black with a Reddish-purple streak. The group was enjoying themselves, that is until the Kagu Dreamon shot past them, and so did the Rider following it. She sighed and abandoned her friends as she chased after them.

* * *

"What was the other thing that you created?"

"A counter measure to beat them, if proven incurable." With that Robertson, pulled out a device, resembling a parachute buckle. It was a Circular Device, the outer Circle Being a Silver Color, while the inner Circle was Red. The outer circle had four points sticking out, which had rectangular slits in them. A similar slit was in the middle of two points, but it was indicated that something was slid into it.

"This is the **W**ind **I**ntegrated **N**exus **G**aia **S**oldier System. Also known as..."

* * *

A young Caucasian teen with dark flat hair, wearing White shirt, under a black jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers, watches the Kagu Dreamon soaring through the crowds, also watching the two previous teens chasing after it. A small Black and White Falcon Beast soared towards him, landing on his shoulder.

"Filip, It's time to Soar." The Falcon said to him.

The teen known as Filip nodded. "Right." Filip stood up, detaching off his hip, the same device, only it being black and white, compared to silver and red. Filip took a Pistol-looking key and slid it into the smaller slit on the buckle. He put it onto his chest and pressed the white button on the center, shooting out four straps diagonally across his torso, turning into a bandoleer. On his back the straps formed a docking station similar to the ones on the CLAW Belts and FANG Braces.

"Let's Go... Kaze: HENSHIN!"

The Falcon flew behind Filip as he attached himself to the docking station on his back.

COMMANDO MODE! The computerized voice announced as Bird-like armor covered Fillip's Body. The suit was black, with white armor, resembling a Falcon, and a Futuristic Military Officer. The Wings of Kaze grew, becoming the actual wings of the Rider Armor.

"The WINGS System. The three users, that I've chosen are known as SADE's Riders of the wind: Kamen Rider: WINGS."

Filip extended his Dark Wings and jumped off the building, diving down and tackling the Dreamon out of the sky.

Filip and the Dreamon fought briefly, with Filip toying with it through the confrontation.

"You jerk, Why won't you die, Who are you?" the Kagu Dreamon asked him.

Filip chuckled, pulling out a M6 handgun, from his side. He pressed the button on his bandoleer, ejecting the Key as he slid it into his weapon. The weapon, stirred up a tornado coming from the barrel of the handgun.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! The voice announced as Filip locked on.

"It's because of one simple reason."

"What?"

"It's because, I'm Kamen Rider: WINGS. The Supreme Rider of the Wind. And you... You're just the dust that I allow to scatter within my Wind. Tornado Thrasher."

Filip took the shot, with the tornado growing and engulfing the Monster, heavily damaging it as the razor sharp winds slashed away at it. The Dreamon collapsed as it exploded, returning the man to what he was.

* * *

"Commander, the D-Brid has been defeated. Man successfully returned to normal." Filip said through the intercom in Robertson's office.

"D-Brid? But that's impossible, D-Brids when destroyed kill the human as well."

"My WINGS system has the ability to cure any D-Brids or D-Shifters, separating the monster and Human, leading to a significant drop in casualties."

"Amazing."

"Which is why, I wanted to ask you if I can test this new discovery in other places, namely in North America and then Japan."

"Well, if this project can succeed in places like there, when we'll finally have a way to defeat the rogues, and eventually the Shadow Organization. Alright, you have my approval."

"Thank you sir."

"No, Thank You."

The Prime Minister walked out of the office, happy about the news that Robertson had demonstrated.

* * *

Back with Filip, His transformation canceled out as he helped the man to his feet. The two other teens came up, realizing what happened.

"Filip, you jerk, you were supposed to wait for us." The Rider said, taking off his helmet. The Teen was Hispanic, with the Spiky-flat hair to prove it. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a San Francisco Giants Baseball cap, which he put on in place of his helmet.

"Garrick, Vanessa, you're late; I already took care of it."

"Well yeah we can see that." Vanny said, looking at all of the sand scattered in the area.

A Cyan-blue and Gold colored Jay Bird swooped down on top of Vanny's head.

"Jay, where have you been?" Vanny asked.

"Scanning the area to make sure there weren't any more." It replied. "It seems that Filip and Kaze took care of it already. So do we go home now?"

"You guys go. Me and Twister will take a look around the place a second time to make sure everything's good."

"That won't be necessary Agent Jurado." Robertson's voice echoed from his Black and Green Buckle, which also serves as a walkie talkie.

"Why not? With the D-Toxin in the air, there's no telling where more infected ones will start popping up."

"Worry about that later, I just got the OK for you guys to head to New York City to aid in the Purification."

This sparked their interests. "That means that we can go home!"

"Exactly, so get back here, pack your bags and go catch your flight, next one leaves in two hours." Robertson then hung up.

"Oh Sweet! I can't wait to get back home." Vanny jumped.

"In that case we should start heading out Garrick." the Green and Black Falcon, known as Twister replied.

"Then it's settled. Meet at the airport in two hours." Filip said, as he turned and began to walk away.

Vanny and Garrick sighed, and so did their WING Beast.

"See you guys in a bit." Garrick said, as he rode off, and Vanny leaving in the direction of her home...

* * *

**Kamen Rider FANG: The Wind's Riders

* * *

**

"A lot of stuff has happened the last two months huh?" Josh brought up as He, Will and Amy took seats at their usual lunch table at school.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Amy said calmly.

"Well I mean, it was good right, We got the Kaishi decks, and we got new forms to help us with the D-Shifters."

"But Commander Rodriguez's dead." Will brought up, shutting Josh down.

The three got quiet, trying not to remember what happened a while back. However, it didn't keep them no matter how hard they knew the current situation. They realized that the new FANG Rider that joined them, was a traitor and defeated their Commander in front of all of them. Her blood full of revenge, killed Commander Rodriguez right in front of them that fateful night. Ever since, they've been silent, without a commander to guide them through future confrontations, with Shadow. Not only that, but even the Bushido Riders were a threat at this point; Armed with their own FANG Beast, and Decks for that matter. Their mentors, the CLAW Riders, weren't too thrilled either, watching their second commander die before them, and watching their students crumble from the pressure of being a SADE agent. If they were going to get help, then and there would be an excellent time. Unfortunately they took a "trip" so to speak, leaving for an undisclosed location, leaving the rookies without a word; they even took Jessie with them, and she's not even a Rider!

"We shouldn't let this bum us out though." Amy spoke. "Besides, Rodriguez wouldn't have wanted this for us, to be upset for his death.

"But what are we supposed to do? We don't have a commander or anything." Will pointed out.

"We have Nolan and the others. They've been SADE agents longer than we have, so for the time being, they'll just have to serve as our Commanders."

Will decided to accept the answer as he bit into his slice of "slightly-edible" pizza.

* * *

**WE'RE APPROACHING NEWARK AIRPORT, ALL PASSENGERS, BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS AS WE PREPARE TO LAND.** The loud speaker roared in the plane where the three European SADE Riders rode as they began their descent.

Garrick woke from his sleeping state, finding Vanny listening to her iPod, while reading a book, in a language other than English.

"What is that Chinese?" Garrick assumed looking at the odd characters on the cover of the book.

"Japanese." Vanny said. "I've known you for three years, you know I read Japanese books when I'm bored, what makes you think it'd be in Chinese?

"Because, you speak English, Spanish, French, Italian, Chinese, Japanese Tagalog, and a lot of other languages that I can't think of right now.

"Just makes me so special right?" Vanny smiled.

Garrick rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath."

"Watashi wa kiita!'' (I heard that!) Vanny shot at him.

"Stop talking in languages I don't understand!" Garrick cried out, Making Vanny giggle. Filip, stayed calm, ignoring his two teammates, as he scanned through the data on their destination.

"Hmm... America's SADE Branch is located in Manhattan, New York, and it is home to the CLAW system and FANG system V2. Interesting; The Dreamon rate is under 40% here."

"Is that good?" Vanny asked, peaking over to Filip's laptop screen.

"Europe's rate is under 20% with the Yume no Jundo antidote. We've been actually able to cure Dreamon, rather than destroy them.

"And that's good right?" Garrick asked the question again.

"Yes, that's good." Filip replied sighing.

The other two nodded and awaited the plane to land as it touched upon the runway.

* * *

Inside the Airport, stood two SADE agents awaiting the trio to show up. The first teen was a tall Hispanic teen with curly black hair, wearing a standard SADE Uniform, with a red shirt. Resting on his shoulder was a familiar Red and White Saber tooth Tiger FANG Beast, as it watched tourist past them by, not seeing the Trio in sight. The tiger yawned, turning to the other SADE agent. The second agent was a bit taller than the first, with a young Caucasian-looking Puerto Rican man in his early twenties, having very short dirty blond hair, wearing a Black and Silver SADE uniform. He wore a Katana-shaped necklace around his neck, which was silver as well. His uniform had a few medals on it, Making the assumption that he was a higher rank than the other agent. Like the other agent, a familiar Black panther rested on his shoulder.

"So, Dominick, how long do we have to wait?" The agent asked his superior.

Dominick looked around, seeing the Trio pull up with their luggage.

"Not much longer." He replied, flagging them down.

"Is that the commander of SADE?" Vanny examined. "He looks younger than I thought."

"About that..." Filip started, but that was when he saw Vanny charge towards the duo, with Garrick following. Kaze flew up, hovering him.

"Filip, they ignored you again." Kaze said.

"God, it's like babysitting two kids." He sighed as he walked up to them.

"Buenos días," Vanny waved to the two of them. "Me llamo Vanessa."

Dominick and his companion spoke back in Spanish, assuming she spoke Spanish.

"Vanny, can you please speak in English so we can understand?" Asked Filip, catching up with them.

"Sorry, Filip." She apologized.

"It's nice to meet you, Commander Rodriguez...?" Garrick began to ask, noticing the expression on Dominick's face start to drop into sorrow."

"Sorry about him." Filip said, dragging him away. "Nice going idiot!"

Twister flew up in Garrick's place and talked to the two agents. "Sorry, for my partner. I'm Twister, one of the new WINGS Beast and Garrick's partner.

"Ah, so you're the new Beasts that Europe's been cooking up." The agent said.

Twister turned to him. "And you're the ACE of Hearts Mercenary, Misael Aciar, of SADE's South America Branch. And I assume that this is Saber, the reconstructed Hunter FANG Beast from it's previous user Darren Aung."

"And you'd be correct." Misael commented, watching Garrick make his way back to the group.

"Sorry about that. I'm Agent Garrick Juardo, You already met Agent Vanessa Saracia, and this is our leader/Babysitter: Agent Filip Vrnoga." Garrick introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Commander Dominick Gracia." Filip said as he shook Dominick's hand, trying to get on his good side.

"Same to you." Dominick replied, accepting the handshake.

* * *

"So what brings you out here?" Dominick asked as he drove the group back to base with them.

"To make a long story short, our commander, has found a solution to the D-Brids and D-Shifters that have began to appear more recently." Filip explained.

"And this came from the recent D-Toxin incident, am I right?" Dominick asked, as if he knew. "I was on a trip for the last year, so I heard about it."

"It has. Our commander developed two ways to take care of it. The first, is the WINGS System that has a unique ability, that can cure any D-Brids or D-Shifters, turning the situation to that of a newly born Dreamon, where the host hasn't been completely taken over. The second, is what's in our curing process: the Yume no Jundo Antidote." Filip then pulled out a vile from his pocket, showing the Blue serum to Misael.

"This gunk actually works?" Misael asked, studying it. "It looks pretty unsafe."

"It's cured plenty of citizens of Europe alone, our Dreamon Rate's dropped dramatically to under 20%."

"That's practically nothing at all." Dominick commented. "Maybe that antidote actually works."

"Well that's what we came back home to find out. After working in Europe for three years at the European Branch, it's good and time to spread our Wings and Fly." Vanny commented.

* * *

A while later, as Will and his crew walk into SADE. As they identified themselves as agents, they walk down to their rec room, to wait for anything to happen.

The three FANG Riders kept quiet, the only sounds coming from their own personal FANG/ CLAW Beast, consisting of Tira the Velociraptor, Sobek the Alligator, Shak the Shark, Terri the Pterodactyl, Blaze the Komodo Dragon and Shinkai the Killer Whale (Orca) which were playing around the room without a care in the world.

They get a knock at the door, causing everyone to jump up. The door slid open, with Misael walking in. the trio jumped up, adrenaline racing through themselves, while their beast each got their killer instincts flared up.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"To hang out. This is my room too." Misael said as he took a seat, and turning on the PS3 in the room.

"Last time we got close to you, our commander died." Amy shot.

"For the hundredth time, that's not my fault." He replied calmly, taking the controller. He turned back to them afterward.

"It's true that I'm a gun for hire, but our target wasn't your commander. "Our target was the D-Brid that was trying to kill you all. Which I took out. What I didn't expect was her to betray us, taking the life of his father."

"Father...?" Josh questioned.

"My father..." Dominick's voice said through the doorway.

The three turned to see Dominick with Shade on his shoulder.

"Hi. My name's Dominick Gracia, your new commander." He said.

"New commander?" Amy asked. "But you're..."

"Dead?" Dominick asked. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be, but I'm not." He then reached into his Jacket Pocket, pulling out the JOKER Deck. A 52 card deck evenly split between Red and Black JOKER cards.

"I apologize about Mitsuki." Dominick said. "She's just a confused Agent, who couldn't face the fact that Darren was dead."

The three silence themselves, thinking back the night of Rodriguez's death...

* * *

**FLASHBACK: One Month Ago...**

A rainy night after a set of revelations between The FANG Riders and Misael finally came to a stand off, between the CLAW Trio, the FANG Trio in their new forms, Sonic Form, Blitz Form, and Crasher Form, Between Amy, Josh and Will respectively. Along with Misael, was a Young Japanese girl, dressed in a SADE uniform with pain and despair, mixed with revenge in her eyes.

"So lied to us? You were out to kill us from the start?" Tim asked Misael and the Young Japanese girl with him, having Twin Saber Tiger Beast with them.

"Not exactly; We were hired to kill the ones responsible for Dimension Shifting, which is the death penalty if not for business purposes, stated by the Human-Dreamon Treaty."

"So in that case, you two are just chaotic Bounty Hunters, just like that Darren guy." Tim shot.

Rodriguez turned to Tim. "Watch your mouth. We can still get out of this alive if you keep your mouth shut!"

The Japanese girl became emotional, getting ready to draw her pistol.

"Don't you dare draw it." Misael hissed not turning. "Our he's not our target anymore, so if you use it on any of them, it'll be considered treason against SADE, and the Government. You understand Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki's hand froze over the pistol. "They killed Darren..."

"He was a traitor. He may have been one of us, but he became a traitor when he joined up with that Dreamon."

"It doesn't matter, they killed the man who saved me!" Mitsuki sobbed, remembering the reason why she became a SADE agent, was because of Darren, who saved her from being taken over by a Dreamon back that summer in Tokyo.

"Yes it does, taking another life won't bring back Darren and you know that!"

Mitsuki stopped her sobbing and got quiet, suddenly chuckling darkly. "Well, if I can't kill him..."

Around Mitsuki developed a Red and Black Tornado engulfing her. When it broke, she was replaced with a Saber Tooth D-Shifter, the FANG Beast with her gone.

"I'll kill you all." It hissed, drawing her Blade. The D-shifter then charged the group, suddenly being blocked by Rodriguez, transforming into Kamen Rider CLAW: Shogun Mode without question. He drew his blade to block hers, holding his own for the time being.

"Get out of here, all of you!" He ordered to them, losing the struggle.

They were all dumbfounded, but the CLAW Trio gathered the FANG Trio together and ran off to safety. The D-shifter, made Rodriguez suffer as the struggle continued, eventually breaking the sword. She then let lose on the commander, who accepted the beating, fighting back with the least amount of effort.

As sparks and blood rained from the armor, Rodriguez still held it back. Misael reloaded his clip into his Pistols and took the shots, both Making direct hits into the D-shifter.

The D-shifter's armor cracked and dispersed into sand, while Rodriguez fell to the ground as well, his armor being heavily damaged. It literally fell off his body, revealing the crimson stains from the sword slashes.

Misael checked his pulse to see if he was OK...

"He died with a smile on his face;" he sighed halfheartedly. Misael looked into Rodriguez's hand, realizing that he was about to use the Black JOKER Deck to it's full potential. He pulled the deck from the lifeless hand and slipped it into his pocket, taking his leave.

Mitsuki on the other hand, blacked out when the D-Shifter took over her body, and as the group went to go and get her, The Bushido Trio, hiding in the area picked her up, taking her back with them. They get to Rodriguez's body seeing the results...

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"It's fine..." Amy quietly spoke. "It's nice to meet you."

"These kids have had it rough." Dominick said to himself. "Shade, have Nolan and the others returned yet?"

Shade shook his head. "Not yet."

"Why what's going on?" Josh asked curiously.

"Well, I needed someone to show our visitors around the base. These are European SADE agents, that just came this morning from Europe and they're here to help with the growing D-Brid numbers."

Garrick, Filip and Vanny walked into the room, introducing themselves.

"If you want, we can take care of that for you." Amy suggested.

"That'd be great." Garrick said, walking up to Amy. "And then maybe afterward, we can hang out a bit at a restaurant we passed by earlie- Ahh!" Twister bit Garrick's ear while Vanny dragged him away with the other.

"Désolé à ce sujet!" (Sorry about that!) Vanny apologized in French, leaving the others dumbfounded.

"Sorry again, it's a habit. I can speak over Fifteen Languages fluently, so I tend to incorporate it in my natural speech."

"We'll remember that." Will replied. "Okay, so are we going to get this tour started or what?" Will lead the group out the rec room walking down the hallway to start the adventure around the building. Misael walked up to Dominick, throwing the controller towards the couch on his way to him.

"Those kids have some trust issues." Misael said flatly, noting that they still didn't trust him.

"Don't worry, they'll come around. Just have to win them over somehow." Saber said as the Saber-tooth approached him.

* * *

After about an hour of touring, the group then decided to explore the city, stopping at a nearby Starbucks.

"So, you guys are Riders too?" Amy asked as she examined Jay and Terri flying around each other.

"Yep. These birds are our tools for the WINGS System which was developed by our Branch." Vanny said, holding her finger out for Jay to perch on. Vanny took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

"Questo è veramente un buon caffè!" (This is really good coffee!) Vanny said this time, speaking Italian.

"I meant to ask, why do you know so many languages?" Josh asked curiously.

"It's part of my Job obviously." Vanny replied, returning to speaking English. "When I first became an agent, Since I was fluent in French, I was a translator for foreign agents. I figured, since I was a translator, I should be able to know a few languages so I can be of the utmost help. I kinda got carried away with it as so... yeah."

"For the three years I've known her, she's been a multilingual chatterbox." Filip said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jeez you're so stuck up." Garrick said. "Worst babysitter ever."

"I'm not no babysitter." Filip shot. "It's just a shame that the oldest one out of all of us, Vanny, is more immature than I am."

"Go die in a hole, brat." Vanny snarled.

"Vanny, I smell something in the air." Jay alerted them.

The WINGS Trio froze in place, as the FANG Trio looked at them oddly.

"What's up?" Will asked.

They suddenly hear the groaning of people in the area, as they all drop to the ground, transforming into D-Brids instantly.

"What the hell?" Josh jumped, as the Red and Black Monsters rose from the ground.

"Did it spread?" Garrick asked.

"I guess it followed us." Filip replied, detaching his buckle off of his belt. "OK, Battle Maneuver Delta. Let's go!"

Vanny and Garrick nodded, drawing the same buckles, Garrick's being Green with a Black Button on it, and Vanny's Blue with a Gold Button.

Garrick slid a Sniper rifle into his buckle, while Vanny slid a Bo stick into hers. Filip slid the Pistol into his as they simultaneously placed the devices on their chests, wrapping around them, turning into bandoleers.

"HENSHIN!" The trio called out. Kaze, Twister and Jay all flew behind their partners, docking on the Stations on their backs, the wings extending to their full size as the armor materialized.

"COMMANDO MODE! SWAT MODE! MERCENARY MODE!" The machines announced as the armor completed.

Garrick's armor was black and green, based on a SWAT Team member and a Hawk, with the pistols on his hips and the Sniper rifle vertically on his back. It's black wings retracted themselves as he cracked his knuckles.

Vanny's armor was based on a Chinese Kung Fu uniform, the appearance of it despite looking like silk, was made of the nanobiotic properties of the Rider armor. It was cyan-blue with golden bracelets on her wrist. Her Bo Staff, hid between her Blueish Black and White angelic wings that tucked in. The Bo Staff was Red, with a Purple Rose that made a design spiraling from the top to the bottom.

"Let's Soar." Filip said, drawing his Pistol. He ran his finger against the side of it, revealing a Tact Knife that slid off of the side. He and his group then charged the army.

"I think that's our Que." Will said. "Shak, Shinkai, Let's Crash this party!"

"That won't be necessary." Filip said, shooting a few D-Brids, while giving another a Roundhouse Kick to the face. "If you guys get involved, they're as good as dead."

Vanny hovered, shooting through them, smashing each one with her Bo Staff as Garrick used his aerial expertise to snipe them from overhead.

"Don't get us wrong." Garrick said. "It's just that we can do a better job than you guys can ever do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh shot, sliding the hammer into his brace, ready to smack Garrick out the air like a piñata.

"You'll see soon enough." Filip said, ejecting the pistol out of his bandoleer belt and sliding it into his Pistol. Vanny, did the same, twirling her staff and slamming it into the ground. She ejected the key, sliding it into the hole on the top of the staff. Garrick followed suit, doing the same with his sniper rifle. Each weapon glowed, Vanny's blue, Garrick's Green and Filip's white, each device.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK!

"Tornado Thrasher." Filip shot the tornado, it engulfing the D-Brids. Little fireballs popped for everyone sucked in, as the tornado left unconscious citizens as it passed.

"Saikurontābin!" (Cyclone Turbine!)Vanny started to spin her rod furiously as she started a storm wind of her own. She hurled the storm at the group as it violently unleashed on them. She finally flew through it, finishing off any left with her rod.

"Homing Twister." Garrick took a few shots from his sniper that formed little gusts of wind, taking the shapes of bullets. The D-Brids ran away, and for the ones that could fly, they flew. The speed of the bullets got faster, catching them one by one, like homing missiles. They each grew into small windstorms the size of the individual the second contact was made as the windstorms turned into sandstorms from the D-Brid remains.

The FANG Trio looked at amazement how the D-Brids were turned back into normal humans, without dying. Normally, when a Dreamon turned into a D-Brid, there would be such a strong bond with the DNA, in that if the Dreamon was destroyed, the Human would be taken as well. However, these D-Brids were being wiped out, but the humans were stable and alive.

The WINGS Trio returned to the group.

"What was that all of the sudden?" Will questioned.

"Twister. Do a scan of the area within a twenty mile radius. Measure the Toxin in the air." Garrick ordered.

"On it." Twister's eyes lit up green as the data began to fill Garrick's visor.

Withing a few minutes, the scan was finished.

"The air has a 80% D-Toxin level. We wiped out any infected ones in the area though." Garrick said.

"D-Toxin?" Amy asked.

"A month or two ago, there was a mysterious leak created by a small crack in the Yume Sekai. This leak polluted the air and created D-Brids out of anyone who breathed it in. No one knows how it started or why, but D-Brids started sprouting all over Europe like wildfire. Our Commander, created the WINGS system and the Yume no Jundo Antidote. Both have the ability to separate the bonds in the two DNA, separating the Human and Dreamon, resulting in the countless victories related to defeating D-Brids and D-Shifters. That's why we were sent here to America. With such huge success in Europe, it's now being tested in America, then Asia and so on. Soon, the world will be D-Brid free." Filip explained, showing them the substance.

This sent a chill down the FANG Trio's spines.

"Something wrong?" Vanny asked, noticing their face expressions.

"Is there a reason why you haven't been effected by the toxin?" Josh asked.

"We have the antidote in us already, so we're immune to it." Garrick replied.

"So then..." Amy spoke, afraid of the answer she might get. "Why doesn't it have an affect on us?"

Filip chuckled, before drawing his rifle. "Like I thought. You guys are D-Brids aren't you?"

The three nodded, drawing their keys, and sliding them into their braces.

"What about it? Will asked. "Are you going to 'cure' us?"

"You read my mind." Filip smirked. He took the shot aimed at Will. Will ducked and lunged at Filip, Shak, biting onto his brace during the lunge.

"HENSHIN!" Will called out.

"SWORDSMAN MODE!" the Voice called out. Will then engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Filip.

Vanny and Garrick, looked at Amy and Josh, while the latter did the same.

Vanny sighed, twirling her Rod. "Wish it didn't have to be this way."

Tira and Sobek bit onto Amy's and Josh's braces respectively. "HENSHIN!" they both called out, getting "ARCHER MODE, TITAN MODE!" as a reply.

They charged their opponents as Garrick and Amy took to the sky, using Tira going straight into Sonic Form. Meanwhile Vanny and Josh fought on the ground with their melee weapons.

Will, at this point drew his swords and slashed fiercely at Filip, who was blocking with his tactical knife. Filip at the same time was taking shots from his pistol which Will either slashed in half or dodged all together.

"It's nothing personal, we're just trying to do our job." Filip said, blocking a sword swipe with his arm and the other blade with his knife.

"If that's the case, go do your job somewhere else. We may be D-Brids, but our Dreamon companions are members of the Royal Flush Five. They are helping us kill off the rogues that are trying to wreak havoc."

"See? That's where we come to a Disagreement." Filip jumped back, doing a roundhouse kick at Will. Will ducked his kick, kicking him back into the air. Filip extended his wings to catch the air, slamming himself back into Will with his heel against his head. He held his pistol aimed for his head.

"We don't kill D-Brids, we separate them."

"What difference does it make, the D-Brid still dies!"

"It saves lives!"

"Not the Dreamon's life. Or is it that you Europeans don't consider that it's about saving two lives instead of one?"

Filip gritted his teeth, putting his finger on the trigger. "I should end you right now."

Will smirked watching Shinkai fly towards Filip, smacking the gun off his hands.

"Nice one." Will said, getting back on his feet.

"Not a problem. Now then, let's get the party started." Shinkai said, transforming into a indigo colored CLAW.

"Kakusei Henshin!" Will called out, sliding the CLAW onto his belt.

"CRASHER FORM!" The voice announced, as Indigo-colored knight armor covered his armor. The armor based on a killer whale covered him, replacing his two swords, giving him a Giant Blue and Indigo hilt Zweihander Sword.

"Awakening Transformations..." Filip said, picking up his gun. "This has gotten more interesting. "But, can it beat the 'Supreme Rider of the Wind?'"

"We'll just have to find out." Kaze replied.

The Two Warriors once again charged each other.

Vanny and Josh blocked each other attacks left and right. Vanny's elegance with her Rod and Josh's quick timing and strength, made a beautiful sight as the weapons clashed over and over.

"Tidak buruk. Saya terkesan. ." (Not bad. I'm impressed.) Vanny commented, speaking Indonesian.

"Terima kasih ." Was Josh's reply, thanking her in said language.

"Cute." She said as she clashed weapons again. "But it's not going to get you far unfortunately." She kicked Josh back, using her wings to pick her up from the ground to smash him. Josh spun from the kick, but threw his hammer behind him to block the strike.

"Maybe, but Speed's on my side. Right Blaze?"

The Komodo Dragon popped up, turning into a red and swamp green CLAW in Josh's hand.

"Kakusei Henshin!" Josh said, sliding the CLAW onto the Belt.

"BLITZ FORM!" The voice announced, Covering Josh in red armor. The armor looked similar to Titan Mode, but it now had Red overlapping the Black armor, there were boosters and a jet pack equipped on it and the Hammer was double edged as well.

"Impressive." Vanny said.

"Oh you ain't seen anything yet." Josh pulled against the booster.

TURBO SHOT!

Josh disappeared behind her and let his hammer come crashing down. She reacted in the splitsecond she had, blocking it barely.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me." Vanny struggled.

Garrick and Amy soared through the air, Amy shooting Arrows, and Garrick shooting ammunition. Garrick charged Amy, dodging her arrows as they went to hand-to-hand combat upon contact. After a minute, they came to a deadlock, struggling to see who'd crack first.

"Wow, beautiful and strong." Garrick said.

Amy smiled. "Shame, if we weren't enemies, I've probably would've gone out with you."

"Well how about this, if we somehow end up working together after the end of all of this, would you like to go out with me?" Garrick asked.

Amy nodded, followed by her kneeing him in the stomach, and sending a right hook to his jaw. Garrick flew back, his wings slowing him down.

"If we work together that is. It's a date." Amy replied. "First you have to make sure I don't kill you."

* * *

Without anyone noticing, Commander Robertson stands on the adjacent building of them, watching the fight unfold. A Red and silver Eagle WINGS Beast flies to him.

"It's almost time for the purification." He told the bird.

"And then The Human Race will become extinct just as planned." The Eagle replied.

Commander Robertson reached into his pocket, retrieving another tube of the blue serum. He popped the tube open and drank it. His eyes turned red as he held his hand out in front of him, gathering the wind around him. It created a Gust of black wind as he shot it into the air to increase in size.

Will and Filip found themselves in another Deadlock when they realized it was getting dark. Filip looked up and saw the very Black windstorm.

"It's the D-Toxin. It's spreading!" Filip diverted his attention to the people around them, as they started to feel pain as they transformed into D-Brids once again.

"VANNY, GARRICK!" Filip yelled, Making everyone stop what they were doing.

Vanny and Garrick looked up, seeing the storm and the D-Brids that were being created out of it.

"Oh no. There's more!" Vanny said.

"What is that?" Amy asked, flying away from it.

"The chemical's spreading." Garrick told her. "If we don't clear it up, D-Brids are going to start popping up all over the place again."

"Not good." Filip said in disbelief.

"But how is it possible? Didn't you say your weapons were infused with the antidote?" Josh asked.

"Yeah but..." Vanny started. "I don't know, this is just unreal."

**_"ALL RIDERS RETURN TO BASE IMMEDIATELY!"_** Dominick's voice came from their braces/bandoleers.

"You heard the boss-man, let's move it!" Will said. The group then got out as fast as possible to regroup.

* * *

Back at the base, Dominick skims through the information piecing the information together.

"Any idea on what's going on?" Will asked.

"Well I have a lot of questions." Dominick said. "First and probably the most important one: Who's your commander?"

"Commander Lucas Robertson." Filip replied without hesitation.

Dominick's eyes widen, for a second, then his expression changed completely. "Not surprised."

"You know him?"

"He was the lead scientist here at the American Branch a few years ago. In 2005, he attempted to do experiments on Dreamon, capturing them and studying them to see if it was possible to keep the transformation stable. In other words, create artificial D-Brids, a creature that at the time, couldn't exist without having a standing as a Royal Flush Five Member, as it draws too much power and would be completely unstable."

"But that doesn't make sense." Garrick stepped in. "I mean, why would he create the one thing he's been trying to destroy?"

"That's just it." Misael interrupted. "That Serum doesn't kill the D-Brid. It temporarily breaks down the structure of the D-Brids, so that it sits dormant until it's ready to 'wake up' from it's power nap."

"But still what would he get from this?" Vanny said, still denying the fact that their own commander might have lead them on.

"He wants to create an army of D-Brids, just like every other lunatic that goes against SADE." Josh said.

"Oh you Americans are so smart, But what am I to expect otherwise?" Robertson's voice echoed through the bandoleer buckles.

"Long time no see Commander." Dominick replied. "Tell me, how's your plans coming along?"

"Perfectly fine, my team has done exactly as I told them. They took down the Dreamon, and the serum was injected into them, so the Dreamon fell asleep."

"Now what?"

"Now... I have no more use for them. They done their duty, and my D-Brid experiments have been completed. The D-Brids and D-Shifters have already awoken in London as we speak. And as of now, they're beginning to awaken on the streets of New York."

Dominick, listened to the transmission, until it ended, he shot to the monitor only to find that Manhattan was covered in D-Brids and civilians scattering for their lives.

"Great... Just great."

"Where the hell are you?" Filip shouted into his buckle. "You damn snake, how can you lead us on like this?"

"Simple, get two idiotic fifteen year old and an Eighteen year old to think they're saving the world. Instead, they further my research and give me exceptional results."

Dominick sighed at the fact that all of these adventures always had some twisted irony in them. It's ironic that he didn't see it coming until just then.

"If you want to take your anger out on me, you can meet me at the area where you were in earlier. I never left." The transmission cut, making Filip want to throw his device to the ground. He kept his composure, and took a deep breath.

"What're we going to do?" Garrick asked.

"You should know. It's time to soar." Filip said, the anger in his voice growing.

"We're coming with you." Will stepped in, getting added nods from Amy and Josh.

"This isn't you fight." Filip retorted.

"But it is our home, so as far as we know, it's our fight." Amy reflected back at him.

"We'll meet you over there." Josh finished as they ran off.

"I don't know about you guys, but they have a point. I'm going with them." Vanny said. She bolted out the door after them.

"I'm with her." Garrick replied, as he and Twister shot out the room as well.

"Seven against one." Misael mentioned to Filip.

"Do they have enough power to take him down?" Filip asked.

"Why do you mention it?"

"Because Commander Robertson is the creator of the WINGS system, he knows everything that goes on with it inside and out, he's mastered every maneuver and battle tactic imaginable in the fighting style it uses."

"Yeah they'll be fine." Dominick said, taking a seat.

"You sure?" Filip asked, feeling unsure. "What makes you think that?"

"Because, I trained three Rookies to be Riders, and they saved the world at least twice. Now they've trained three rookies on their own, so believe me when I say it, they'll be fine. Now shoo, you team needs you." Dominick motioned his hand.

"You coming or what?" Kaze hovered next to the door as it slid open.

Filip smirked. "Yareyare." (Sigh) "I'm coming, let's take to the sky."

Filip took off. Dominick turned to Misael.

"You too. Go after them, You're a Nexus Royal Flush Five member too." Dominick pointed to the door.

"Right right; I'm on it." Misael walked out of the room to head to the garage.

* * *

The Group arrives at the area, which is blocked by the army of D-Brids. The six looked at them, the group of beast arriving on Que.

"Let's Ride!" Will shouted, everyone nodding.

"HENSHIN!" The Group called out as the Beast joined them transforming into their strongest forms after an instant flash of light. The D-Brids charged back as the fight ensured.

Kamen Rider FANG Hunter Mode scanned the area looking for anything out of the ordinary. He then spotted his target: Commander Robertson, standing behind the army of D-Brids.

"Found him, get through the barricade of Sand Monsters and he's right there." Misael said, talking into his brace.

"Thanks." Will said slashing the D-Brids with his blade. He slid Shinkai off of his belt, and slid him onto his leg, where there was a docking port. He also attached Shak to the handle of his Blade.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! The voice called out. Will Shot up into the air, holding his sword over his head.

"Glacier Wave!" He called out as he descended, picking up speed as he dropped. He slammed his blade into the ground as it shot out a Blue tidal wave of energy covering the area and freezing all of the D-Brids.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! Was also called out from Amy's and Josh's devices as well.

"Sonic Book Kick!" Amy called out as she shot downward on the crowd of frozen D-Brids.

"Blaze Crasher!" Josh also called as he punched the first frozen D-Brid he could find.

Both attacks shattered the army as the energy emitted lit up the sky as the flames rose. Once the smoke cleared, the clapping of Robertson was heard.

"Congratulations." He said. "It took you long enough."

"Thanks for taking care of the army." Vanny said walking up to them.

"But we got it from here." Garrick said, cracking his knuckles, ready to beat the SADE officer senseless.

"So if you don't mind...?" Filip started, drawing his pistol and inserting his key into it.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK!

"Could you step out of the way so you won't be caught in the blast?"

"Wait, you're going to kill him?" Will asked.

"He deserves it; his actions killed thousands of lives. He's no better than any other monster, Dreamon or not." Filip said, aiming.

Will covered the gun and brought it down. "Well killing him won't do anything."

"We won't know until we try... right?" Filip shoved Will out of the way and pulled the trigger.

Robertson smirked. "Amai na" (naïve) he held his hand out and caught the Tornado as it rode to him, shocking the group. He smack it away with ease triggering the appearance of his Red and Silver Eagle.

"Saiko. Let's show our guest what a True Ruler of the Skies can accomplish."

Robertson inserted a Silver Sword into his buckle and set it onto his chest. As the straps swung around him, the Eagle laughed.

"The Soaring King of Dreams... has awaken." He snarled.

"HENSHIN!" Robertson called out as Saiko flew behind him, extending the wings to human sized proportions.

"AKUMU MODE!" The voice called in a dark tone. Robertson was covered in Black, Red and Silver armor in the shape of an Eagle. The Armor resembled a Dark Knight, armed with a similar Sword to Will's Zweihander Sword. This however was a Red hilt Black Bladed weapon. It oozed a dark crimson aura as he rested the blade on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Nightmare." Robertson's voice said, turning dark and deadly.

"Glad to Join." Filip snarled. The WINGS Trio charged into the Dark Rider and fought him with everything that they had. Every Shot, Every Swing, Every Punch, Every Kick was put into their assault and they made sure that each hit counted. However, the Nightmare Rider took no damage, as he just shrugged them off like annoying flies.

"Pathetic little chicks." Robertson flew up into the air, running his fingers across his blade, drawing power from the aura. He shot the red aura at them, sending them flying into the air, where they regained their balance via their wings.

"Gotcha." He smirked as he shot threw them all, appearing behind them, blade extended out. The Trio of Bird Riders turned to see their enemy as he slid his blade back in between his Wings.

"Game Over."

The systems suddenly crashed on them, armor disintegrating as they soared back to the ground in a rapid pace. The FANG Trio caught them all, in time.

"I think it's time I showed you the True Nightmare... The real Reason I made you three as WINGS' operators."

"Why is that...?" Garrick spit out, pulling himself up despite the searing pain going through his body.

Robertson held his hand out, retrieving the three bandoleer buckles from them, flying into the air, as if the wind blowing them to the Dark Rider.

"It's because I know have enough power to finally rule over as the KING of Spades!" He said proudly. "You all gave me the power through your past battles and now, I can finally gain the power as the Ultimate Sandman!"

The bandoleers all join with the one on his chest, turning it completely black, red lightning emitting from it. The WINGS Beast forcefully were pulled towards him as they all attached to the Docking Station on his back. The Eagle's wings disappeared and the armor sprouted the Wings of the Hawk, Jay Bird and Falcon WINGS Beast. Six Wings in total, dressed in Black and red armor, replacing the silver.

"I was right, that bird doesn't know when to quit. ACE of Clubs."

"This is bad right?" Josh asked, watching the Rider grow in power.

"Extremely bad." Amy replied.

"Not Necessarily!" A familiar voice called out from down the street.

The group looked up to see Four familiar faces. And a set of CLAW Beast accompanying them.

ACE looked at what they were seeing. "Well it's nice to see you again. It seems that you didn't kill me just yet; KING of Spades."

Nolan looked at him, tossing the Shuriken into the air, as he smirked.

"Well this time." Nolan caught Kaiger, his Liger CLAW Beast that already caught the Shuriken in his mouth, transforming into a CLAW. "I promise not to miss..."

[END]

* * *

Amy: And so ends FANG's side of the Movie war. Sorry for the extremely late update, just a HUGE lack of motivation has overcome the author in the last two weeks, so not much has been done.

Josh: We hope we didn't spoil too much for you, even though some thing will be explained when we arrive at them in the story.

Will: So, I guess we'll head straight into our Third and Final Part: Movie War: WING, where the CLAWS and FANGS Face off against the Kamen Rider Dark WING: ACE Form, and who know, something might happen, surprising wise, maybe not. We'll just find out when it happens. Good Night people.

**[Once again, Dedicated to XBOX Live Family]**


	3. KR X KR CLAW and FANG: Movie War WING

[Super Hero Time]

Nolan: Good Afternoon Readers.

Will: By inspiration of the success of Twin Nexus, and due to the fact the author has hit a bit of writer's block with FANG, He's decided to take the opportunity to finish the third and final part of Movie War WING. So just sit back, and watch us defeat ACE once and for all.

Nolan: You just took all my info cards!

Will: Your point?

Nolan: Well what am I supposed to say?

Will: I don't know, can we just move on?

Nolan: *shrugs shoulders* Fine then. Enjoy everyone.

[end]

* * *

Robertson inserted a Silver Sword into his buckle and set it onto his chest. As the straps swung around him, the Eagle laughed.

"The Soaring King of Dreams... has awakened." He snarled.

"HENSHIN!" Robertson called out as Saiko flew behind him, extending the wings to human sized proportions.

"AKUMU MODE!" The voice called in a dark tone. Robertson was covered in Black, Red and Silver armor in the shape of an Eagle. The Armor resembled a Dark Knight, armed with a similar Sword to Will's Zweihander Sword. This however was a Red hilt Black Bladed weapon. It oozed a dark crimson aura as he rested the blade on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Nightmare." Robertson's voice said, turning dark and deadly.

"Glad to Join." Filip snarled. The WINGS Trio charged into the Dark Rider and fought him with everything that they had. Every Shot, Every Swing, Every Punch, Every Kick was put into their assault and they made sure that each hit counted. However, the Nightmare Rider took no damage, as he just shrugged them off like annoying flies.

"Pathetic little chicks." Robertson flew up into the air, running his fingers across his blade, drawing power from the aura. He shot the red aura at them, sending them flying into the air, where they regained their balance via their wings.

"Gotcha." He smirked as he shot threw them all, appearing behind them, blade extended out. The Trio of Bird Riders turned to see their enemy as he slid his blade back in between his Wings.

"Game Over."

The systems suddenly crashed on them, armor disintegrating as they soared back to the ground in a rapid pace. The FANG Trio caught them all, in time.

"I think it's time I showed you the True Nightmare... The real Reason I made you three as WINGS' operators."

"Why is that...?" Garrick spit out, pulling himself up despite the searing pain going through his body.

Robertson held his hand out, retrieving the three bandoleer buckles from them, flying into the air, as if the wind blowing them to the Dark Rider.

"It's because I now have enough power to finally rule over as the KING of Spades!" He said proudly. "You all gave me the power through your past battles and now, I can finally gain the power as the Ultimate Sandman!"

The bandoleers all join with the one on his chest, turning it completely black, red lightning emitting from it. The WINGS Beast forcefully was pulled towards him as they all attached to the Docking Station on his back. The Eagle's wings disappeared and the armor sprouted the Wings of the Hawk, Jay Bird and Falcon WINGS Beast. Six Wings in total, dressed in Black and red armor, replacing the silver.

"I was right, that bird doesn't know when to quit; ACE of Clubs."

"This is bad right?" Josh asked, watching the Rider grow in power.

"Extremely bad." Amy replied.

"Not Necessarily!" A familiar voice called out from down the street.

The group looked up to see four familiar faces…. and a set of CLAW Beast accompanying them.

ACE looked at what they were seeing. "Well it's nice to see you again. It seems that you didn't kill me just yet; KING of Spades."

Nolan looked at him, tossing the Shuriken into the air, as he smirked.

"Well this time." Nolan caught Kaiger, his Liger CLAW Beast that already caught the Shuriken in his mouth, transforming into a CLAW. "I promise not to miss; HENSHIN!"

* * *

**Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider CLAW & FANG: Movie War: WING**

* * *

"KAISER MODE!" The voice played back as the armor covered Nolan.

"You two are up, mind showing the rookies what you guys picked up?"

Tim chuckled. "It's not nice to show off; but if you insist." Tim retrieved his JACK of Diamonds deck and Yuliya, her ACE of Clubs deck.

"HYPER KAKUSEI HENSHIN!" The both of them called out. The decks in their hands dispersed into sand covering Kiba and Kyuki respectively. The duo threw their keys at them, and they naturally responded by biting onto them. Afterward they were slid onto the braces and then on the belts.

"ACE MODE! JACK MODE!" The voices said as they both transformed into their respected Super CLAW Forms. Then the added power from the decks created new armor that went over the existing armor.

Tim's power mode lost the bulky armor, and traded it for lighter and sleeker ruby red armor. The weapons remained on his person, however those were covered in similar attachments. A bandoleer appeared on his torso as the rocket launcher that normally existed on Tim's person, was replaced by a Gatling gun, which was fed by the very bandoleer belt.

Yuliya's Samurai armor dispersed, revealing a kimono-like armor, made similarly to Vanessa's Rider Gear. It was Sky blue and Black, like Samurai Mode, however the Helmet, shrunk, becoming more proportional to the Rider's head. It also became more feminine, the horns of the helmet becoming smaller, and the Armor's blue eyes more visible. Around the mouth piece, a cloth was placed there to add to the design of the gracefulness of the armor. Also her wings from Flight Form, turned black to hide in the armor of the kimono.

"What the…?" Amy gazed at the trio.

"What the hell is that?" ACE asked.

"To be straight forward, we were able to achieve the full power of our decks, achieving our own versions of Kaiser Mode; which is why we left you guys in the first place." Tim explained.

"Sorry for making you guys worry." Jessie apologized. "We were torn up about the Commander's death so we decided to go and get stronger, that way we could fill in his footsteps for you."

"Don't worry about apologies." Will replied. "All I care about is just getting rid of this guy."

"Well, we're ready if you are." Nolan said.

"Sweet." Josh said. "I got first dibs."

"Turbo Shot!" Josh dashed towards ACE as the two started to fight.

Jessie ran over to the WING Riders to check on them while, Nolan and the others joined in the fight."

"Is anything broken?" Jessie asked them.

"No, we're just fine. Our hearts were shattered, but other than that nothing broken."

Jessie looked back at the six vs. one match up a few feet from them before she turned back to the trio. "Yeah… the ACE of Clubs can do that pretty good."

ACE meanwhile is overwhelmed by the group of riders who give him a real run for his money. He manages to blow them back, to give himself some space.

"Yuliya, Show the Rookies your new FSA."

"Sure." She slid Kyuki from her belt, and onto her brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Yuliya extended her Wings out and drew her Katanas. "Amy, I'm gonna need some help, you're up for it?"

"Got you covered!" Tira landed on the crossbow as the wings on Amy's back detached and reattached on her arm.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

"Celestial Raptonic Barrage!" Amy shot the thousands of arrows at ACE, which he dodged effortlessly.

"Fell for it!" Yuliya called from the air as she drove down from the air and slashed through the distracted ACE.

ACE tumbled over as Josh's 'Turbo Shot' went off again, sending up point blank in ACE's Face.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

"Blaze Crasher!" Josh sent a flaming uppercut made for ACE into him, sending the dark rider flying into the air.

"Thanks Josh!" Tim Slid Kiba off of his Belt and aimed his Gatling gun at ACE.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Tim locked onto his target and pulled the trigger, sending a barrage of bullet streaming into the air in succession.

"Gatling Overdrive!" Tim said, as the gun finished up.

ACE was dropping from the ground, paralyzed from the pain at this point.

"My turn!" Will jumps into the air, activating his FSA.

"Glacier Slash!" Will Slashed ACE upward, the blade causing ACE to freeze up.

"Kaiser Impact!" Nolan came from nowhere, picking up where Will left off and slamming the sword converted shuriken into ACE as it finally hit the ground.

The Six Riders Stood back from the explosion as the weakened ACE Stumbled out of the rubble.

"I… Refuse to be… Beaten by a bunch of brats… AGAIN!" ACE's armor cracked, releasing the captured WINGS Beast and the bandoleers.

Filip, Garrick and Vanny raced and retrieved their gear, followed by joining with the rest of the group.

"Can we join the party?" Garrick asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Garrick, whether we can or not, that's not gonna stop us from crashing it." Filip replied, setting his bandoleer on his chest.

The Six Riders stared at the dying D-Shifter as he continued to berate them.

"Sure." Will nodded.

"HENSHIN!"

"COMMANDO MODE! SWAT MODE! MERCENARY MODE!" The bandoleer Computer's responded as the armor covered Filip, Garrick and Vanny respectively.

ACE looked at his coming doom and laughed. "How many times is it going to take to get it through your thick skulls? No matter how many times you kill me, I _always come back!_

"In that case, it'd be a good idea to make sure you stay dead this time…"

"That sounded like JOKER!" ACE spun his head around to catch a glimpse of Dominick and Misael walking up.

"Misael…" Tim grunted. "What the hell is he doing back?"

"Apparently he's our new permanent team member and it's gonna stay like that. Oh and we also got a new commander."

"It's Dominick…" Nolan realized.

"Save the reunion for afterward. For now, let's just kill him and go home. Shade!"

"SHOUGUN MODE!

"HENSHIN!" Dominick said as the transformation into Shogun mode commenced.

"All on three…" Dominick said sliding Shade off of his belt. "THREE!

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" was announced eleven times for each rider present.  
"This is the end ACE… Oyasumi Nasai. (Good Night.)" Nolan said.

Tim, Misael, Amy, Filip, and Garrick shot their FSA weapons at ACE, causing him to stagger, followed up by Vanny and Josh smashing ACE with their melee weapons. Finally the Sword wielders came from every direction to slash through ACE, with Nolan coming from overhead, finishing off with 'Kaiser Impact.'

ACE screeched cursing the riders with his final breaths before dropping to the ground, meeting his end in a fiery explosion.

* * *

An hour later, everyone crowded on SADE's roof Dominick being demanded answers for his sudden return.

"Well, long story short, due to JOKER's regenerative powers, I was able to survive, but barely, in a similar fashion to how my father did. Shadow Day two years ago I hid, my body not being able to retain a solid form. There have been brief moments when I could, one notable time was when you fought the Bat D-Brid last summer Nolan."

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

Nolan suddenly woke up, and slid his claw on his other brace activating the Trinity Impact Final Slash Attack. Speed Kaiser, Power Kaiser and Flight Kaiser all appeared and leapt into the air and did a triple Rider Kick in the form of the Liger Beast. The two beasts fought each other as the Bat swarmed around the Liger, giving it little area to move. Hiran put even more strength into it, making the Bat bite the Liger. The liger roared in pain, as Nolan was losing the fight.

"I can't give up!" Nolan starts to have flashbacks from his first fight as a rider, and his adventures, gaining all of his memories fully.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the mechanical voice called out as something that looked like Kamen Rider Claw Samurai Mode appeared and slashed the bat, weakening its grip on the Liger.

Nolan looked down at the figure, watching it revert to Dominick, before fading with the wind. Nolan Took the opportunity to unleash Trinity Mode's full power as the Liger pounced on the damaged Bat and annihilated it. The image engulfs Hiran as he screamed in terror as the event ended with a midair explosion.

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

* * *

"So that was really you back then…" Nolan said.

"I couldn't let my little bro die on me."

"At any rate, we're glad you're back." Yuliya said, sniffling.

"Aw come on, you could let the tears out, no one will judge." Dominick said.

Despite that, Yuliya manage to hold it in. (She cried once she left the roof though)

* * *

Later on in the evening, the FANG Trio head on the roof to think about what's next on their list of adventures, where they catch the WINGS Trio standing outside.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Will asked.

"Just thinking about what's next." Garrick replied.

"Same here." Amy mentioned.

* * *

The six teens stood around for about 20 minutes, looking at the stars that could faintly be seen in the sky.

"Thought of something yet?" Josh asked.

"Nope. How about you guys?" Will asked.

"Well I have an idea for all three of us." Filip brought up.

"And that would be…?" Garrick motioned

"To find a new commander." Filip concluded. "We need a new leader for Europe's SADE Branch. You know, for the time being. And they need to give us the freedom to go back and forth from there back home.

"Like the sound of that." Vanny said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Garrick asked. "Let's fly."

"Sounds good. Mind telling them that we left?"

"Well-"

"Thanks, catch you guys later." Filip saluted and he, Vanny and Garrick all jumped off the roof of SADE.

Amy, Will and Josh all frantically dashed to the edge of the roof, just hearing the world "Henshin" ring as they descended.

The WINGS Trio soared in the air, waving their final goodbyes for the time being.

"That was some odd bunch." Josh said. "Although, Vanny was cute."

Amy rolled her eyes and walked back inside. "Come on guys, I think they're making a cake to celebrate today's victory. Let's get a move on."

"Right, right." Will replied, followed by Josh.

The door of the roof closed as the trio left, as well as the door of this story…

**[THE END]**

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: You guys are probably asking yourselves, why did it take over 3 months to write something as short as this?

Josh: And our reply is: Laziness!

Will: It's amazing that half the stuff the author puts on the site is updated at all. Anywho, this has been a 3rd successful movie, and one of the first Movie War stories being put on . Until we meet again in KR Fang, Adios readers, and thx for reading. (Also if u haven't check out Twin Nexus :D)


End file.
